


Her Girlfriend is a Freak

by wanderlustlover



Series: AU Hogwarts [4]
Category: AU Hogwarts, Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her sometimes girlfriend, and always Her Jo, is a freak at times.<br/>Wild, reckless, danger-loving, freak. Like a bridleless lightning storm.</p><p> </p><p>(AU of an AU. But I couldn't resist when she asked me so sweetly to write it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Girlfriend is a Freak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaver/gifts).



> AU Howgarts was a multi-fandom game where anyone from any canon could have been "tweaked" into being part of the Harry Potter Universe. 
> 
> This is a test drive spin of an alternate path of the future of that alternate universe for these two girls. Both of them are still super secret auror's in this one, except this time they knew know who each other is, and work together (as opposed to not knowing they're on the same side, such as in the game).

Her sometimes girlfriend, and always Her Jo, is a freak at times.  
Wild, reckless, danger-loving, freak. Like a bridleless lightning storm.

 

Like the time they had to pose as bartenders at that dark, disco-light laden, mosh club for those truly stupid annoying rich kids, who wouldn't stop crowding the tables until around two, when they finally seemed to hit the first lull in five hours. And the mark never even appeared.

But they'd still have to finish the shift to come back.

When Jo draped herself around Steph's shoulders, staring out at the teeming mass of dancers, swaying just the smallest bit around her, with her, making her do so, too. Hand on Steph's shoulder slowly, not even subtly, moving down. Across her upper arm, fingertips just barely, but definitely purposefully, grazing the side of her breast.

Hand cupping inward when it came to Steph's rib cage. Dragging down across her stomach as Steph whispered, "Are you drunk?" More startled, than serious, and surprised at the shiver, when Jo's mouth brushed her here, to whisper, "No, I just want you," hand slipping inside her pants.

"Jo--" Was shakey.

"Cindy." Jo corrected, with a faint laugh to her tone, as she pushed Steph forward, closer to the bar, watching Steph's hands have to come up to catch the bar edge. Start to clutch it slowly as Jo's own fingers never stopped what they'd started. "Shh. Just watch them. It's hypnotic almost."

Catching the smallest of the motions of Steph across the following minutes. The way her shoulders, how her hips, the grip of her fingers, the set of her jaw, the tensness of her back against Jo's front, the faintest whisper when she finally whipped around.

Startling Jo of all people, at the sharp slash of pain up her arm, when her arm was caught. Except that Steph's face, all flushed, eyes so brilliant and wide and so dilated, existed only for a second, before it buried in her shoulder. And Jo turned her hand, post-haste, the other arm curling Steph's waist, as she drug Her Steph right against her, find the right spot again and moving her fingers faster, harder, more specifically.

Listening to the sounds that were barely allowed to escape into her shoulder, her hair, the faintest of shivers, growing and growing, until the girl in her arms was shuddering, mouth plastered against Jo's skin to seal in the explosion she couldn't.


End file.
